<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 Day 6: Ribbon by RueRambunctious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967028">Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 Day 6: Ribbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious'>RueRambunctious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Ribbons, Swearing, Tiger Sebastian Moran, Were-Creatures, Werecats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping with Jim Moriarty can be a nerve-racking experience... but sometimes his purposes are fairly innocuous. He does so enjoy an accessory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 Day 6: Ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I am posting these all out of order. Some of the earlier ones are part-written though.</p><p>Also, yes, I did just want to write more fantastical tiger Moran, since I don't write magic much. This is sort of fluffy, despite the violence tag.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian eyed the sparkle in Jim’s eyes as the Irishman dragged him into a high-end gift-wrapping shop. “What poor bastard are you booby-trapping a present for now?”</p><p>Jim arched a brow. “Is that what I’m doing?”</p><p>Sebastian felt icy terror in his stomach. He was a cold-blooded killer with more than two hundred pounds of weight on Jim Moriarty, but Seb had learned the hard way to fear the dark glitter in those eyes.</p><p>Jim cackled lightly at the other's expression. “Clever boy.” He reached up to pat Sebastian’s cheek.</p><p>The bodyguard cursed inwardly, wondering what sorry incident was going to befall some unfortunate who may or may not be Sebastian Moran.</p><p>Jim dropped his hand; he then dragged the larger man around the store by the highest part of Sebastian’s lapel he could reach. Seb permitted it.</p><p>Jim hummed gleefully to himself with the very special talent he had of causing chills to race down the spines of everyone in hearing distance. He could create a very special atmosphere of malice without ever opening his mouth. Other shoppers moved well out of his space. Not that they’d wanted particularly near the pair of criminals in the first place, with Sebastian casting such a large shadow literally – being enormous as he was – and both men exuding an undeniably predatory air.</p><p>Jim picked up and dropped a swingeing array of ribbons and bows. Sebastian did <i>not</i> like the way the Irishman looked at him as he did so.</p><p>Playful and analytical. Plotting the most amusing way to play a game.</p><p>Sebastian resigned himself – not for the first time – to being the object of Jim’s amusement. And not hating it. “Can I say no?” he asked.</p><p>Jim scoffed. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think that I’m going to regret whatever you’re upto,” Sebastian replied.</p><p>Jim smirked delightedly at him, dark eyes glinting wickedly. He selected a favourite at last and made his way to the cashier.</p><p>He didn’t have to pay, not being as powerful as he was, but Jim Moriarty liked toying with all sorts of people. Unfortunate cashiers amongst them.</p><p>Sebastian surreptitiously lifted something from the next shop they went into. It wasn’t much fun shoplifting knowing that the generations old company would never prosecute given their desire not to upset Mr Moriarty, but the potential consequences of being caught misbehaving by Jim was even more of an adrenaline rush than the time Seb stalked an injured tiger down a drain and almost got himself killed.</p><p>Besides, Sebastian was sure he had cottoned on to Jim’s latest little game, and Seb did not want to go unprepared.</p><p>It was days later before Sebastian saw Jim’s purchase again.</p><p>The small Irishman shoved him. “Shift.”</p><p>Sebastian raised a brow, vaguely missing when his ginormous size was sufficient to earn himself some respect. “No please?”</p><p>Jim smiled, leaned close to kiss Sebastian’s nose, then Seb felt a small blade nick his torso. “Please,” Jim said with his teeth bared, “or I’ll reconsider whether you’d make me a very fetching office rug.”</p><p>Sebastian chuckled. “Not even a bedroom rug? Wouldn’t you like to still be able to bury your toes in my hide on a cold morning?”</p><p>He removed the knife and cast it aside casually. Jim grinned sharply into the bigger man’s neck.</p><p>“You cut me, you little minx,” Sebastian said, otherwise ignoring the small trickle of blood down his side.</p><p>“I’ll get you steam-cleaned before I lay you on my flooring,” Jim said. “Take your clothes off, and <i>shift</i>.”</p><p>“You’re so demanding,” Seb said.</p><p>Jim quirked a brow that effectively managed to state: you’re my property and I don’t see you instantly doing as you are told.</p><p>Sebastian let out a rumbling laugh and lightly pushed the other man aside so that he could stand and undress. Jim settled into the warm space Seb left behind and watched contentedly.</p><p>Sebastian rolled his large shoulders. He cast Jim a look, then… shifted.</p><p>Sebastian Moran was an enormous human, but an even more enormous tiger. Jim’s lips spread in a proprietary smile.</p><p>Sebastian huffed and returned to the Irishman’s feet. <i>Happy?</i> his eyes asked.</p><p>Jim’s eyes glinted. He gripped the tiger’s thick fur in his small hands and inhaled deeply. Seb curled his neck, pretending not to notice the brief moment when Jim’s smile softened around the edges.</p><p>Jim gazed at the thin ribbon of blood down Sebastian’s side. It stood out much less starkly amidst the striped orange and black fur.</p><p>“I’ve got a present for you,” Jim said.</p><p>Seb chuffed expressively and moved his large head to look at the slight man. Jim drew a festive ribbon from his breast pocket.</p><p>Sebastian rolled his eyes as best he could, but lifted his chin and waited. Jim stood for better reach and swiftly looped the ribbon with dexterous fingers around the tiger’s neck.</p><p>Jim stepped back to appraise his handiwork with no fear of Sebastian’s enormous size, or claws, or teeth. Seb made a face as best he could and butted the small Irishman carefully with his head.</p><p>Jim made a small noise of protest about cat hair on his tailoring. Sebastian bared his fangs in a faux innocent expression and nudged Jim further, knocking the man back down onto the seat.</p><p>Jim did not look overly displeased. He looked fond in fact, and still rather amused. “That looks terribly fetching on you, tiger.”</p><p>Sebastian gave a disparaging snort and ran the flat of his pink, sandpapery tongue over Jim’s cheek in response. Jim spluttered softly. “A <i>rug</i>, remember?” the Irishman groused.</p><p>Seb gave a small chuffing noise and raised his forelegs onto the Chesterfield couch. It groaned and creaked under the weight, but was sturdily built. Most of the furniture that supported Sebastian had to be.</p><p>Jim received a noseful of white chest fur. He curled his fingers reflexively in Seb’s coat before thinking to wriggle back any.</p><p>Sebastian eyed the neck of Jim’s tailoring speculatively, wondering whether it would hold up to scruffing the featherlight human.</p><p>Jim jabbed a bony little finger into Seb’s chest. “I know what you’re thinking and your life will be a short, painful affair.”</p><p>Sebastian really did roll his eyes that time. He risked experimentally enclosing his teeth very carefully around the back of Jim’s shirt and jacket collars. Jim squawked indignantly, which was the real fun of Seb’s game anyway, and twisted to clamber over Sebastian’s neck and shoulders. “Don’t even try it! I’ll have you stuffed and mounted, Sebastian Moran.”</p><p>A noise of impertinent mirth rumbled from Sebastian’s chest, vibrating through Jim’s entire body. “One of these days I’ll get you a saddle,” Seb said, his transformed vocal chords sounding that familiar, tight accent that Jim had grown to privately adore over their time together.</p><p>“You’ll be sorry if I take you up on that offer,” Jim said haughtily from atop Sebastian’s broad back. “Manual labour is about the only thing you’re good at, you mangy moggy. My suit will be ruined.”</p><p>“Surely an excuse to buy another. Another hundred, perhaps,” Sebastian said.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Jim mused. “You do look most becoming like this, tiger. A very pretty kitty.”</p><p>Sebastian carefully bucked and pinned Jim to the floor without hurting the vengeful little man too much. “You don’t keep me around for being ‘pretty’,” he purred. Tail swaying hypnotically, he said, “You like me because I could snap you up in one big bite. Snap! No more Moriarty…”</p><p>Jim chortled, dark eyes tolerant for once. “This is why one should never invite tigers to tea. Especially ungrateful ones who don't say thank you to their owners for presents.”</p><p>Sebastian smiled wider than the smaller man’s entire ribcage. Nor bedroom invitations either, he thought, thinking about the silk neckerchief he was going to affix around Jim’s lovely pale throat when he had human hands again. Jim Moriarty would make a very pretty kitty, before he likely tried to claw Seb to ribbons for the daring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>